


Gone

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: It was all a lie





	Gone

Red Harvest turned fitfully in his sleep. He was plagued with dreams he'd rather not have, nightmares one could call it. Either way they made sleeping a full night impossible and getting brought the day following almost as impossible.

His eyes twitched behind shut eyelids unable to wake himself from the awful scene playing out night after night. Not until the worst part would he wake grasping at his sheets in the dark, cold sweat running down his back and dampening his brow. In those moments he would look to the other side of the bed searching for comfort in the arms of a lover who was no longer there. Who hadn't been there for a very long time.

The nightmare played out the same every night, the evening she left. She had packed all her things and was loading them into her car while Red raced to the garage to try and stop her, to ask her why, to attempt to understand what was happening. Why she was leaving, didn't she love him?

It was the sound of her laugh that made him realise more than anything, he was so used to a comfortable easy laugh from the red head, a warm sound he'd grown to love as much as he loved the woman but this was different. It was cold and cut him to the bone,

**"I never loved you. You were a distraction nothing more but I'm bored now and you're not distracting anymore."**

As Red watched she finished packing everything into the boot and backseat before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel and stepping into her car. The engine roared to life and, without even checking her rear view mirror, she drove away. Never to be seen again.

No one saw her leave except red and no one even saw the other woman leave. She was simply gone, penthouse empty and dog gone with her. No goodbyes, nothing. They vanished like smoke leaving the men they claimed to love behind with nothing but broken hearts and in red's case the occasional strand of long red hair to remember his love by because no matter what she said, red harvest had truly loved Rosemary Hennessy and always would.


End file.
